


Plus One

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [24]
Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: With Jayden and Mia's wedding drawing near...Lauren finds herself closer than ever to GiaDay 24: WeddingThis prompt is a followup to Day 12 and Day 13 (Drink and First Kiss)
Relationships: Lauren Shiba/Gia Moran
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey before you read this one be sure to check out day 12 and day 13 of my pride month challenge. This Lauren/Gia relationship fic stems from the events of those two one shots.

Lauren had to face the fact that the girl she had feelings for was marrying her brother. That was it. End of story. Jayden and Mia were so in love with one another, who was she to say anything? They were happy...and as Jayden’s older sister...she had to be happy too. Even if every little plan or decision stung along the way. 

Mia had everything planned out, a big white wedding, it was something she had always dreamed of since she was a little girl. She wanted everything to  _ look _ perfect, she wanted everything to  _ be _ perfect. In order to tackle the gender ratio of the Power Ranger Samurai team she asked for Kevin to officiate the ceremony. As Jayden’s number two in combat, he had seen Mia and the red ranger grow over the course of their fight. Antonio of  _ course _ would be Jayden’s best man, while Emily was selected to be the maid of honor. Wanting to stay traditional to gender, and how the photos would look Lauren would be on Mia’s side as a bridesmaid while Mia’s younger brother was a groomsmen on Jayden’s. Mike unfortunately made  _ everything _ uneven so Mia had to compromise and allow Antonio to walk up the aisle by himself while Mike and Emily could go as a couple.

A bridesmaid. Yep. Lauren not only had to  _ attend _ the wedding but she was selected to be  _ a part _ of it. 

Lauren had missed so many years of Jayden’s life due to her isolation...she wanted to be a  _ sister _ again. Ha, what kind of sister wanted to be with his bride? 

The red samurai ranger thought that seeing Gia Moran would be a one time thing. She was emotionally at a low point when the yellow megaforce ranger met her at the bar. So alone, so  _ sad,  _ she didn’t know where to go in her life. Lauren spent  _ years _ locked away, people thought she was dead. Where does a person who shouldn’t exist go? Get a job? The only thing she was qualified for was fighting and the fire seal. She reached out to Gia again...to meet her at a hotel…she wanted to feel  _ something _ other than the anchor around her neck threatening to pull her underwater. 

Lauren had to sit through selecting flowers, the cake, listen to different bands play. Those were the days she needed Gia the most. In fact the longer this went on...the less the wedding bothered her. Call it moving on, being the bigger person. Any chances with Mia was long gone...weeks away from saying  _ I do.  _

“I know this is a lot to ask, but…” Lauren sat at the end of the bed, her knees to her bare chest. “Mia’s letting me have a plus one to the wedding in case I...find someone...” Funny, she had slept with a girl, but never had the guts to ask one out. She turned her head in the direction of Gia, her secret lover’s head rested on a pillow, the sheet covering the bottom half of her body. “Would you be interested?”

“Is that what we are?” Gia asked, not even bothering to sit up. She stared at the ceiling, her chest rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing. “Is that what you want?”

“I…” Lauren wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She reached out to hold Gia’s leg, having found comfort in being near the yellow ranger. “Yes” Lauren squeezed gently, a pensive look on her face, she was always hard to read. She wasn’t going to let someone she cared about slip through her fingers because she couldn’t articulate what she wanted. It was simple. Lauren didn’t want to be so damn lonely anymore. “I want you”

“You have me” Gia’s smirk was cocky, she rested a hand on her forehead, her body was still exhausted from their latest  _ get together.  _ “In more ways than one” So, Lauren got a little creative this time around. 

“Don’t you get tired of fucking around in hotel rooms?” Lauren scooted back, closing the distance between them. Sitting she started to trace her fingers through Gia’s blonde locks, finding Gia’s eyes, “You’re thinking”

“I’m always thinking” 

“What did you think was going to happen with us?” 

“I wasn’t sure if there’d be an  _ us”  _ Gia sighed, not thrilled about honesty hour. “Why risk something that’s good?” 

“Because we could be more” 

“Ha” Gia turned her head away, the curtains in the room were closed off from the outside---for obvious reasons, “What? You want to go out on  _ dates,  _ hold hands, be  _ girlfriends?  _ Adopt a dog together?”

“I always considered myself as a dog person” Which was always funny considering her zord was that of a  _ lion.  _ “What’s so wrong with that?” Lauren’s lips curled up in a smile, for someone who seemed so reluctant...Gia listed things off awfully fast. Though if Gia was hesitant, Lauren wasn’t going to push her into something she wasn’t ready for, “It’s just being a plus one...I already feel like such an outsider to them” Lauren admitted, shrugging sadly, “They’re Jayden’s team, not mine...you could go as my friend I just...” How pathetic, she felt like an outsider on her own team.

Gia sat up so she could be at the same level as the other blonde, to be able to look in her eyes. She would never be the first to admit it, but she had grown fond of the red samurai ranger over time...to the point where she would look forward to seeing Lauren’s name flash up in her texts. “What’s the dress code?”

_ “Formal”  _ Mia wouldn’t accept anything less. Blue eyes shined with the sliver of an unfamiliar feeling,  _ hope.  _ “Is that a yes?”

Having made up her mind Gia reached for the back of Lauren's neck to pull her into a kiss, “But you’re not introducing me as your  _ friend” _

“No?” Lauren’s forehead rested against Gia’s, “What should I call you then?”

“Your  _ date”  _ Gia punctuated with another kiss, this one filled with passion, with purpose...Lauren wasn’t the only one done with feeling so lonely. It wasn’t long before Gia found herself in Lauren’s lap, her teeth biting Lauren’s bottom lip, “Your  _ girlfriend”  _

Lauren Shiba was worth the risk...worth being something more than a dark hotel room.


End file.
